cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iakona
Banned I'm halting all my Issue 9-related updates indefinitely; at least until NCsoft tells me why I've been banned from the forums. I suspect it is because of my recent post on the official boards about Hamidon in Issue 9.--Iakona 13:05, 9 March 2007 (PST) : Sorry to hear that. I've definitely appreciated you filling us in on various things. Hopefully, they will explain why, and allow you back in soon enough. - Snorii 13:55, 9 March 2007 (PST) :: o.o I'm assuming that the post about Hami was also removed? I don't see one that sticks out about him in your post history.. (<-- is curious about what was said) --Sleepy Kitty 13:59, 9 March 2007 (PST) :::There's a copy of my post on the Infinity forums in a thread called HUGE SPOILER WARNING HAMIDON--Iakona 14:19, 9 March 2007 (PST) :::: o.o;; thats what you think they banned you over? thats almost nothing.. My guess is, if that was it, then it was sorta a "last straw" kind of thing. They got tired of having that level of information leaked, and decided enough was enough. So not that one post in particular, but a built up reaction to all the I9 info leaks posts. Just my guess as to the situation. - Sister Leortha 15:41, 9 March 2007 (PST) : If that were the case, I would think I should have heard at least something prior to the ban, telling me to stop posting Issue 9 info. Plus the other posts should've been removed as well, not just the Hami one.--Iakona 15:57, 9 March 2007 (PST) Kinda sucks Iakona. Keep us update with your level of detail whenever you can.Catwhoorg 15:50, 9 March 2007 (PST) o.o from lighthouse: "It is only a temp ban. Please pass on to Iakona to feel free to write me at Lighthouse@ncsoft.com as it appears he hasn't received my communication regarding the issue. We sincerely appreciate everyone who's helping with the testing of Issue 9 and keeping it confidential. Everyone will have the chance to check it out when we put it up on the Training Room for open beta." >_> while I doubt he apologies or really gives a reason, it might at least give a hint why you where singled out. --Sleepy Kitty 22:56, 9 March 2007 (PST) : Going on 12 hours since the ban now, and still not a word from anyone officially related to CoX. I emailed web@ncaustin.com and Lighthouse@ncsoft.com several hours ago, and have received no response. I know for a fact that my email address registered with NCsoft is correct, as I was still getting "Reply to a favorite topic:" emails even after I was banned. So either 1) Lighthouse doesn't know how to use email; 2) Lighthouse and NCsoft are ignoring me; or 3) Something is borked between NCsoft and Yahoo email.--Iakona 23:09, 9 March 2007 (PST) : o.o well.. I'd hope he knows how to use it.. maybe try Ex Libris? I believe her's is Ex Libris@ncsoft.com.. the space might be a _ or not there though.. o,o on a side note, if you look at where the thread that your info had been copied to, Lighthouse has nuked it and confirmed that you where either right, or very close to it.. >.> so you might want to update the Hamidon Raiding section. I know I would, just start a section marked i9 and we can later move everything down into a Legacy raiding section when it hits, or maybe move the new stuff into a Hamidon Task Force page. --Sleepy Kitty 23:19, 9 March 2007 (PST) : Oh! and anything you want me to post to the forums for you? maybe contact info or a pm to lighthouse? --Sleepy Kitty 23:21, 9 March 2007 (PST) ::If you could pass along a PM to Lighthouse and Ex Libris, that'd be appreciated. Just tell them to look up my email address on file with NCsoft and send me an email there. I've verified on ncsoft.com that they have the correct address, so they shouldn't have a problem finding it. By the way, on the nofuture forums I've posted some "guesses" about what the Issue 9 Hamidon encounter "might" be like; any similarities between my "guesses" and what is actually on the Training Room is purely "coincidental." If anyone wants to post these "predictions" here on the wiki, feel free to.--Iakona 00:04, 10 March 2007 (PST) :: >.> its been noticed, Tic_Toc seems rather out to get you about those for some reason. I'll try PMing them in the morning. --Sleepy Kitty 03:24, 10 March 2007 (PST) :::I received two emails from Lighthouse at 9:20 CST this morning (the first of which with a timestamp of 11:55am yesterday), so it appears there was some weird delay somewhere between NCsoft and Yahoo mail servers.--Iakona 08:04, 10 March 2007 (PST) Un-Banned =^x^= Good to see you're back on the Co* Boards, Iakona. 'course, they should never have banned you in the first place, but ... *shrug* --PaxArcana 18:28, 15 March 2007 (PDT) Inventions spreadsheet Do you plan to release a new version of the spreadsheet before i9 hits Live? It's already out of date due to some set changes, but since there are more changes coming I can understand if you'd rather wait until all the changes are in place before releasing a new version. -- Leandro 17:57, 9 April 2007 (PDT) :I've been waiting for the devs to iron out most of the set IO bugs before publishing a new update, since it's quite a bit of work for me to update all the data, and the last 3 times I've updated my source spreadsheet to prepare for a new release, the devs have put out a new patch within a few hours that makes the spreadsheet outdated.--Iakona 08:57, 10 April 2007 (PDT) ::Any chance you'll update the pretty spreadsheet now? -- Leandro 22:46, 25 June 2007 (EDT) Please check my math. I translated some math from your Power Data Standardization v2.0 post to make the Hit Points article. Since I'm a math idiot, I wrote it for math idiots. Can you take a look at the Examples and tell me if I got it right? -- Leandro 22:55, 29 June 2007 (EDT)